between_the_worlds_and_keybladesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jozu
Jozu (ジョズ, Jozu), also known as "Diamond" Jozu (ダイヤモンド・ジョズ, Daiyamondo Jozu) is a fictional character and ally from the One Piece series. He is the 3rd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. At the Navyford War, Jozu managed to block Mihawk's projectiles with his diamond body. He was horrified when Whitebeard was nearly betrayed by one of his allies. Jozu attempted to assist his friend Marco, but one of his arms was frozen and broken off by Aokiji. After he was thawed out, he attended Ace and Whitebeard's funeral. "Are you ready, men? Begin the attack!" :—Jozu. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Matt Thurston (English), Takashi Nagasako (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography 3rd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. Also known by his nickname as "Diamond Joz". He has been loyal to Whitebeard for over 20 years. One of the senior crew members. He is a Devil Fruit user who can make and transform his body and/or any of his body parts as hard into diamond with high degree of hardness as any diamond and had both strong attack and defense. He has a superhuman power and also uses Haki. Appearance Jozu is a big, very muscular, broad-chested, heavily-armored and dark-skinned man, called a giant by Crocodile. Even when standing in a hunched position, he is roughly twice Crocodile's height. He has a long face with black stripe-like patterns for a beard and hairstyle. His legs are relatively thin in comparison to his muscular arms. He appears battle-hardened and has a perpetual scowl on his face The Young Past Days When Jozu was a child, he was rather round and chubby. He had stubby little legs, and and sported large black overalls, with round buttons. His hair was still in balls on top of his head, but he had less of it. Twenty two years ago, Jozu wore a black tanktop and a red sash instead of armor and had a much thinner neck, but otherwise looked the same as he is today. In the past when Whitebeard declared Fishman Island his territory, Jozu is seen wearing a different tanktop design. Pre-Timeskip The dark armor he wears and his hair style are very similar to that of an Aztec warrior, with red-bolted darl shoulder pads (the bolts were later changed to gray). On his chest he has a green cuirass, whose front and back portions are connected by metal straps that go over both his collarbones. The cuirass' color was later changed to a rusty red color. Around his waist there is a big, elaborated golden belt, worn over what looks like a green skirt similar to the ones worn by Aztecs, with golden decorations near the edge. He also wears what look like studded, black and gold large-buckled shoes or boots and matching black studded pants. During the battle at the summit, he lost his right arm when Aokiji froze him in a brief moment while Jozu's attention was turned away from him, causing the limb to become very brittle and break off once he fell over. Post-Timeskip * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Birthday: November 11th * Height: 484cm (15'10") * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Jozu is a gruff, fairly quiet individual who tends to point out information to his crewmates. He has been shown as unrelenting to his enemies as he had no qualms in attempting to strike Crocodile a second time immediately after a first hit. He is loyal to Whitebeard and his crew, having protected them in at least three instances. However, this loyalty can be taken advantage of, as Aokiji freezes him the moment he was distracted by Marco being injured by Kizaru. Relationships Friends/Allies * Whitebeard Pirates ** Subordinate crews *** New World Pirates * Jimbei * Monkey D. Luffy * Impel Down Escapees * King Neptune Family Neutral * Impel Down Convicts ** Crocodile * Sengoku * Monkey D. Garp Rivals Enemies * Navy ** Sakazuki * Blackbeard Pirates ** Marshall D. Teech * Weevil Ward * Bakkin Abilities and Powers As the commander of the 3rd division of the Whitebeard Pirates, Jozu has authority over the lower-ranking subordinates. He was one of the few men unaffected by the powerful Haki released by the Emperor Shanks. He is very experienced, as he was shown as a member of the Whitebeard Pirates from the times of Gol D. Roger. During the Navyford war, Jozu was powerful enough to fight on par against the Seven Warlords of the Sea and Navy admirals. Jozu has outstanding brute strength, comparable to that of the Giant Squad Navy, if not greater. He picked up and hurled an immense iceberg at a great distance at the giants protecting Navyford. The iceberg was so enormous that it was at least ten times as big as any of the Giant Squad's members. Thus, Jozu has demonstrated one of the greatest feats of strength seen in the series, though it is currently unknown how losing his right arm will affect his strength. Despite his massive body, his speed and reflexes are on par with his brute force. This speed, combined with his Haki, makes Jozu (especially when he's in his Diamond form) particularly dangerous against Logia users, who are normally used to simply letting strikes pass them with their intangibility; when he attacked Crocodile after the latter attempted to take Whitebeard's life, Crocodile commented on both the great speed and strength of the attack and had little time to recover from the blow. He possesses incredible endurance as well, shown when he takes a point-blank range sandstorm from Crocodile (albeit, Crocodiles attack was more to get him and Doflamingo out of his way, and not as an actual attack) and coming out completely uninjured despite being positioned at the eye of the storm (as well as being in his default form due to having his Devil Fruit power inactive at the time). Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Curséd Fruit Jozu has eaten a currently unnamed Paramythia-type Devil Fruit that allows him to transform parts and most likely all of his body, into diamond. This power has earned him the nickname "Diamond Jozu". It can be mistaken for a Logia-type due to the fact that he can willingly transform his entire body into an element, something that distinguishes Logia users from Paramecia users; but it is a Paramythia-type due to the fact he did not reform his arm after it was severed. He also has not been seen producing diamond outside the perimeter of his body, which is one of the common characteristics of Logia-users. This implies that it could be a fruit that grants the user the power to encase himself rather than transforming. Jozu's powers give him the ability to greatly increase his offensive and defensive capabilities, as his already strong physical attacks are enhanced by the density of his diamond body. His defenses seem to enhance exponentially, and he is able to block the strongest slash in the world from the world's greatest swordsman, Warlord Dracule Mihawk with no visible damage to himself, as diamond is one of the hardest substance in the world, along with Sea-Prism Stone and the Ponecliffs. Techniques * Brilliant Punk (ブリリアント・パンク, Buririanto Panku): Basically a powerful tackle, Jozu rushes towards an enemy at high speed and slams the person with his diamond-transformed forearm, dealing damage and launching the target a fair distance back. This was first seen being used against Crocodile. This technique's name is derived from the diamond cut, "Brilliant". * Cabochon Knuckle (カポションナックル, Kaposhon Nakkuru): Jozu's attack exclusive to the game Unlimited Cruise SP. It is a simple punch from the left, with his fist turned into diamond. Cabochon is a type of gemstone cut. * Octagon Hammer (オクタゴンハンマー, Okutagon Hanma): Jozu's attack exclusive to the game Unlimited Cruise SP. Jozu holds his arms above his head, turns them into diamond, and slams them down on his opponent. Octagon is a type of diamond cut. * Dispersion Impact (ディスパーションインパクト, Disupāshon Inpakuto): Jozu's attack exclusive to the game Unlimited Cruise SP. While on solid ground, Jozu smashes the ground, grabs a huge chunk of earth, and throws it onto his opponents. So far, Jozu has only thrown ice (he also throws ice in Unlimited Cruise, even when he is not standing on ice). Dispersion is a light phenomenon that occurs in diamonds. * Diamond Fist: Jozu's attack exclusive to the game One Piece: Burning Blood. Jozu covers an arm of his with diamonds and punches an enemy Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Jozu proved himself a proficient user of Armament Haki when he successfully attacked and harmed Logia users in two separate instances. He launched a devastating surprise attack against Crocodile that knocked him a great distance back. Later, he launched another surprise attack against Admiral Aokiji, which shattered his ice form and caused the Admiral to bleed from the mouth. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Twenty-two years ago, Marco was seen on Whitebeard's ship when Shiki visited the Emperor to inform him of his plans. He was also present on Merman Island when Whitebeard claimed the island as his territory. Thatch's Murder After the murder of Thatch at the hands of "Joker" of the Blackbeard Pirates, Ace decided to search for Joker and make him pay for what he did. However, Whitebeard, who was feeling uneasy, told Ace not to go, something that Ace did not want to hear. Jozu was one of the crew members who protested to Ace leaving the ship and going after the Blackbeard Pirates, but this was in vain. Synopsis Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Jozu One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:One Piece Universe Characters